The protection of electronic data is increasingly vital for governments, corporate entities, and private individuals. Failure to protect such data may result in immeasurable damage to governments, corporate entities, and private individuals. Such damage may manifest in billions of dollars lost from the disclosure of a company's trade secrets, inadvertent release of secret intelligence information, or disclosure of an individual's private information.
Governments, corporate entities, and individuals rely heavily on mobile and fixed electronic devices to electronically process data. Users of such electronic devices are challenged to protect data while executing various operations such as electronically gathering, storing, processing, transferring, and purging data. Such users must also be able to identify other trusted users to perform various data and, or dynamic policy operations. The prolific use of electronic devices to perform data and, or dynamic policy operations escalate the need for robust cryptographic methods and systems to gather, protect, store, process, and transfer data.
Geospatial cryptography techniques provide a robust and secure approach for users of electronic devices to identify trusted users to perform data and, or dynamic policy operations. Geospatial cryptography refers to the automatic or non-automatic application of data gathering, protection, storage, processing, transferring, and transformation operations in response to the changing physical position of the secure electronic devices. The physical position of electronic devices can be determined using several methods including Geospatial Positioning System (“GPS”) position, IP infrastructure, or beacon techniques.
This invention provides a novel method for multiple electronic devices to cryptographically authenticate access prior to performing data and, or dynamic policy operations. The electronic devices may be enabled to autonomously exchange data and, or dynamic policy operations after establishing cryptographic authentication, or such operations may be controlled by a remote control agent. This invention further allows for cryptographic authentication based on physical location combined with other parameter such as temporal, certificates, and biometrics.